Moe: make's it big!
by crisiscool52
Summary: watch as Moe the bartender travels to Broadway to get his script (Space jam 2: still jamming) made into a big Broadway play! also, watch as he meets wacky characters from Ren and Stimpy, to Shrek himself! So look out world! Here comes Moe!
1. prologue

It was a a normal day at Moe's tavern.

Moe was sitting at his bar, thinking. Nobody had come to the bar.

All he had was himself, and his bar rag.

"I guess its just me and you today" he said to himself while he began to tie a knot together.

"Today's the day I end it!" he yelled.

But just as he was about to hang himself,

BANG! The door flew open!

A piece of paper landed softly upon Moe's table.

"What's this? he said.

"HEY YOU" he read, "COME BRING YOUR STORY TO BROADWAY AND YOU CAN MAKE IT BIG!"

"This must be a sign!" he said with a grin.

"I can submit my play! Then I wont need to kill myself!"

He ran into the back room, grabbing a pile of paper.

"I have been saving this for such a long time!" Moe said happily.

In just ten minutes Moe was out the door! going to Broadway!

he left with only a suit case, his rag, his script, and his heart full of hopes and dreams.

"Look out world! Moe yelled! "because Moe's making it big!


	2. Chapter 1: Moe on the road!

Moe was ready! He had never been happier!

"I can't wait to get to Broadway! He happily said.

"But how the heck am i going to get there!"

He had not thought of this part, how his he going to get there!

"I know!" he said! "ill just have to hitchhike!

"So Moe (being smart) walked far as he could, until he got to the end of Springfield.

"Now all I have to do is use my handsome face!"

One hour had gone by, and Moe was getting sadder and sadder with every minute.

"Who was I fooling anyway!" he said with a sigh, " no one would pick us someone as ugly as Moe...

But just as Moe was about to give up, a car pulled over.

"GET IN!" the man yelled

"Before I change my mind!"

Moe walked up to the car and stared.

"WELL?" he said with a hiss "We don't got all day!

Moe jumped in, and then they with off.

"I'm Moe" he said.

"Did i ask!" the man said.

"now ren! said the man in the back.

"That is no way to treat a hitchhiker! the man said.

"FINE!" he said.

"I am ren, and that IDIOT in the back, is stimpy.

"nice to meet you's" Moe said.

"I'm heading to Broadway to get my play made!"

"BROADWAY!" he yelled!

he stared at stimpy,

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA!"

Moe was a little scared.

"now now ren" stimpy said.

"we don't have to drive him that far."

"where are you two heading to?" Moe said.

"Duh, where going to PTMC" stimpy said.

"what?" Moe said in confusion.

"It stands for powdered toast man con" ren said.

"we can take you that far! but not all the way!"

"well thank you" Moe said.

"OH OH" stimpy said, "I know the perfect way to pass time!" slipping a happy happy joy joy CD into the CD player.

"this is going to be a long drive" said Moe and ren.


	3. Chapter 2: Moe no

It had been at least an hour now, they where in the middle of nowhere.

"Er, do you know where your going?" Moe said.

"Yes I do! he said

but he was lost.

"Maybe we should pull over and ask for directions."

"NO" ren screamed!

"We have a map! right stimpy"

ren looked, and say stimpy wearing the map as a hat.

"THAT'S IT" he yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

ren began strangling stimpy, the car was going out of control!

"I have to get out of here!" Moe said to himself.

So Moe grabbed his suit case and jumped out of the car.

as the car zoomed by, the last thing he herd from the car was the annoying music becoming softer and softer.

"I would have done it too" said Moe.

so like that Moe was off. trying to find Broadway.

"I would rather die then never get my script read." he said

"If only someone would help me at my time of need!" Moe said, in a loud voice.

"Maybe i can help!"

Moe looked around for a minute.

was Moe going crazy or was someone really there!

"who are you!" he yelled!

"that is not important Moe" the voice said.

"there is a motel ten miles from here, you must make it there!"

"why?" Moe said sadly " I wont make it, and it does not mean anything either."

"it is your destiny!" the voice said.

"NOW GO!"

Moe began to run, then sprint, then walk, then crawl.

but finally after all the time it took, he made it to the motel!

"Maybe this is destiny" he said as he walked into the motel.

Moe then stayed the night at the motel, awaiting his journey to Broadway

But will Moe keep his script safe from all the thefts in the world!

you will just have to wait and see!


	4. Chapter 3: the Moe-tel

Moe had been staying at the motel for at least day now.

"I must start my journey to Broadway!" he said with a powerful voice.

Moe had signed out of his room when he noticed something.

"Wheres my suit case!" he yelled!

"Some jerk must have stole it while I was sleeping." he said, worried.

Moe then quickly ran out on the street.

"I got the suit case" he herd from a distance.

Moe ran toward the parking loot where he say a man throw Moe's suit case into the back of his truck.

"YOU!" he yelled.

The man turned around with a grin on his face.

"Its mine now, Moe!" the man said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME"

Moe was freaking out, but then the man was gone.

"what now!" Moe said.

A bumper sticker lied in front of him.

"The mystery shack..."

Moe was enraged! he had no way to get there.

"I think i may have a plan" said Moe with rage in his eyes

In no time at all Moe was cursing down the street with a brand new car.

"man, who knew people would just sell there car" Moe said.

Moe would do whatever it takes to get hit script back from Stan,

even if it means risking his own life.


	5. Chapter 4: Seeking revenge! Moe style

Moe had been driving for at least a day now.

But he finally made it.

"there it is!" Moe yelled.

"I'm ready to beat this guy!" Moe said.

He had Burst thou the door.

"well well well" Stan said.

"I guess you found me, but are you ready to fight for it!"

"Yes i am!" Moe yelled

"well to bad i sold it already" said Stan, holding a big stack of cash.

"WAAH" said Moe

"yea, i sold it to this goth kid."

Moe sighed, then punched Stan in the face.

"You have no idea what you gave away Stan... and you never will".

Moe quickly ran to his car and drove off, leaving Stan on the floor out cold.

"Hopefully he still has it!" Moe thought

His car had pulled up onto the driveway of Robbie

"This guys going to pay the ultimate price for what he took from me, far worse then Stan" he said as he walked to the door.

Moe knocked on the door, getting ready for what was next.

Hopefully he was ready.


	6. Chapter 5: all Moe-d out

"Robbie Stacy Valentino!" Robbie's mom yelled

"That boy just never answers!" said Robbie's mom

"why are you here anyway?"

"To get something your son stole from me" Moe said.

"You can just go upstairs and talk to him then.." she said

Moe ran up the stairs and walked down the long hall to Robbie's room.

(Man Moe sure is taking all the stops on this adventure)

Moe (being the total boss he is) busted the door down.

"Give me my suit case back!" he yelled

Moe was shocked

he had found Robbie tied up.

"What is this!" he said in confusion.

"this is ver-" WHAM

Moe was hit in the back of the head, then everything went blank.


	7. Chapter 6 Moe money Moe problems

...

Moe had awoken in a dark room

"Where am i!" he said

"welcome Moe" a voice said

"What do you want with my story!" Moe said

Then a small light turned on, reveling none other then Michel Jordan himself.

"Michel Jordan?" Moe said

"Yes Moe! i have paid Stan and Robbie to get "my" script back, so i can burn it"

"Burn it! but why?" Moe said, shocked in fear.

"there can never be another space jam Moe, NEVER"

Then, Michel had turned all the lights on, reveling his super secret fortress.

"I built this after the first space jam." Michel said with a grin.

There where many other people there, ready to beat Moe.

"You can't do this!" Moe yelled

"Oh, and who's going to stop me!"

Everything was beginning to fade

Moe was died, the last words he every herd was

"Slam bam thank you ma'am"

It was over...

Moe was floating in space, forever lost.

"OH" Moe cried

"I have failed!"

"No you have not!" said a voice

"Are you the guy from before"

"Yes Moe, I guess i should reveal myself before we go into battle!"

"Battle..." Moe thought

But before he could ask about this battle, a green ogre appeared

"Your kidding right?" Moe said

"Yes Moe its me Shrek"

"Now lets go get that script back! For glory! For Space Jam!"


	8. Chapter 7: Moe more ceguy

BANG! Moe and Shrek busted thou the floor

"What!" said Michel Jordan "Stop them!"

There were Ninjas everywhere, but Moe could handle it.

"Ill hold them off" Shrek said with a smile

"Knock'em dead Moe, Knock'em dead."

Moe quickly ran to the fire pit where Michel Jordan was about to burn the script

"End of the line Jordan" Moe said

"I would rather die with the script then give it to you!" said Michel

In just a mere moment Michel Jordan had jumped down the fire pit, going down to Earths core.

Moe jumped too!

"MOE!" cried Shrek, finishing of the last ninja.

Moe and Michel where racing toward the the center of the Earth.

"Ill do anything for space jam 2!" Moe yelled.

"It can never be!" Michel yelled.

Moe had grabbed the script out of Michel's hands, but it was to late, they where moments away from death.

"MIND IF I HELP!" A soothing voice was herd

"Morgan Freemen!" Moe said, in the shock est voice ever

"The one and only!"

Then in a flash of Lighting, Moe was picked up by Morgan Freemen.

"How can you fly" said Moe

"Well i'm a super hero, that's why my voice is so awesome"

"Oh"

Moe and the script were saved!

"poor poor Michel Jordan" Said Shrek

"His greed got the best of him" Said Morgan Freemen

"Thanks for the help MF"

"No problem Shrek, no problem."

Then Morgan Freemen then flew of, to go help others in need.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE PLAY" he said as he flew away.

"alright Moe" said Shrek

"We have to get to Broadway, hop on my back and ill take you there!"

"You got it Shrek sir!"

"By tomorrow my script is going to be a hit Broadway play!" Moe said, slightly crying

"Does it turn out ok, Shrek?"

"Yes Moe, it does" Shrek said, happily.

"I'm making it big! making it big in Broadway!"


	9. epilogue

It had been a year since the script was given to Broad way,

Moe had made millions of dollars,

he ever replaced Michael Jordan.

Ren and stimpy made it to PTMC but forgot there tickets.

Stan Pines was punched so bad that he needed an eye patch

No one really cares about Robbie (as usual)

Morgan Freemen became the Narrator for Space jam 2

PvZ: Garden warfare is still awesome

Donkey Kong was not in this

and Shrek, well lets just say hes helping others like always.

Moe was happy, and that's all he really wanted.

The End! (For now)


	10. Thanks!

Hello everyone!

I would just like to say how happy i am that i made this.

and if you have any ideas for Moe, or any other things in the future,

just let me know!

hopefully you enjoyed this as much as i liked making it!

and thank you!


End file.
